The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, and particularly relates to an information processing device for calculating fees relating to a wireless device connecting to a public wireless network, a communication system, and a billing method for wireless terminal devices.
Wireless terminal devices which connect to a public wireless network have come into widespread use. Examples of portable type wireless terminal devices include cellular telephone devices, wireless terminal devices specifically for data communication, and so forth. Also, examples of fixed wireless terminal devices include wireless terminal devices designed to collect data from vending machines.
Also, as of recent, many nations and regions have several mobile network operators which provide wireless connection services for wireless terminal devices. Now, in order for a wireless terminal device to connect to a public wireless network, the wireless terminal device has to have a card which a mobile network operator issues, including subscription authentication information attached thereto. This card is called a Universal Integrated Circuit Card (hereinafter referred to simply as “UICC”).
Also, technology for using UICCs attached to wireless terminal devices in this way to store other information has been proposed. For example, a communication system has been proposed where UICCs are provided with credit functions to handle electronic money and so forth, large-scale memory card functions, and so forth, in addition to SIM functions handling subscriber information (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-210301).